Me? A Vampire
by TiaBelle16
Summary: Vlad has to chose between Life or Death. Vlad wants to be a full human being, but he has to go through consquences first. Find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Me? A Vampire?**

**This story is about a boy named Vlad that is a vampire. Vlad is trying to get rid of being the Pravus,and getting the girl he loves to marry and have a family with him, but soon as the consequences start to roll in. Vlad has to chose over his Life or out what happens next.**

**DISCLAIMER:I Do not own this book, however I give full Rights Reserved to the owner of this book.  
**

**Chapter 1: Love or No Love?**

**Vlad:**How am I supposed to live with this burden when I want to explore the world and not kill anybody?

**Vikas: **That's how we are made, we cannot change the spell of being a Pravus or a Vampire Vlad.

**Vlad: **Vikas, I know you mean well, but I want to love humans and have sex the regular way, not to suck blood to get my rocks off with.

**Vikas: **Vlad you are 21 years old, now you can't change from being a vampire to being a human just in 1 body won't except the change, You'll die before you can open your eyes Vlad.

**Vlad: **We'll talk about this later, you don't seem any help for me.

Vlad walks out of the room, Vikas tries to ran after him but its too late.

**Vikas: **WAIT! VLAD!... I'm sorry, Vikas says under his breath.

**Later on that day: **Snow was waiting for him at their house

**Snow: **Hey Vlad, how are you doing?

**Vlad: **Hey Babe, I'm doing just fine. (Vlad said sarcastically)

**Snow:** Did Vikas get you mad again?

**Vlad: **It was more than that, he ruined me. ( Vlad sobbed)

**Snow:**Oh, come here Vlad. ( Snow took Vlad into her arms as Vlad sobbed )

**Vlad: **He said we couldn't be together.

**Snow:** WHAT THE FUCK! IMMA KILL HIM!

**Vlad: **Don't do it, I want you to but I need him.

**Snow:** TO HELL YOU NEED HIM! , HE'S RUINING OUR LIVES!

**Vlad: **Calm down Snow!, He's just jealous that you are the Pravus too.

**Snow:** I know but, he shouldn't hurt you like that, he should help you instead.

**Vlad: **He is, but I have a plan to rid myself a vampire, I don't want to be a Pravus anymore.

**Snow:** WHAT! I thought you loved being the Pravus, You just can't do this.

**Vlad:** I do, but me being the Pravus, we can't marry or have babies together, and I know you want to do all of that.

**Snow:** I know... We'll have to figure something out.

**Vlad: **Thanks, and I Love You!

**Snow:** Me too, I just want to do whats best for you that's all.

**Vlad: **Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding**

**Meanwhile:**_Vlad is still furious, he goes to his house and looks in his Father's old study for the spell book that once helped his father become a human again. Thrashing around the office, he found nothing. Vlad tried to look in any possible place that his father would've put it , but no calls Snow over to his fed up,Snow arrived with a bottle of Vodka._

**Snow: **Are you sure you want to do this? ( Looking nervous)

**Vlad: **It's Ok Snow it can't effect me and you.

**Snow:** I know but you seemed to be a little weak these days and I don't want anything to happen to you.

**Vlad: **Don't worry, I'll be fine. ( Vlad takes a swig of the Vodka) Ahh just like old times( Pointing the Vodka at Snow)

**Snow: **Ok then.

As he was drinking the Vodka, Vlad started to fall asleep on Snow.

**Snow:** OH SHIT! VLAD! ( She grabs Vlad and takes the bottle away from him, and looks at it for a while)

The Bottle read: Please do not drink this, TOXIC.

**Snow: **WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN"T BUY THIS, I BOUGHT VODKA NOT THIS! ( Getting nervous she tried calling Vikas, but no answer)

**Snow: **Wake up please! ( Snow cried on Vlad's face, and as soon as she did it he woke up)

**Snow:** What? What the Hell.

**Vlad:** What did I do wrong?

**Snow: **You got poisoned.

**Vlad: **WHAT?

**Snow: **The bottle I bought was Vodka at first, then someone must've replaced it with this one, and then you drank it and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Later on:**

_Snow and Vlad was sitting outside the High School where they graduated from, and were talking when a figure came up to them._

**Vlad: **"We have to figure out how we are going to do this without Otis and Vikas".

**Snow:** "I know but it may take time to find the book and find someone who can do the spells for us both".

**Vlad:** " What do you mean us?"

**Snow:" **Well I thought we both should at least try to change together that way if anything happens we'll both be together anyways."

**Snow:" **If you don't like that idea, than I'll just go." ( Snow started for the door of his house, Vlad jumped up from the couch and ran after her, he grabbed her arm and stared at her)

**Vlad:**" It's not that I don't want you to change with me, it's just I don't want to lose you again." ( Vlad was thinking back to when Snow was dying on the day he tried to fight off the Slayers.)

**Vlad: **" Besides, you don't want to give up the power of the Pravus, you told me so yourself."

**Snow: "** People can change their minds." ( Snow twirling her fingers around her head)

**Snow: **" It's my choice too, if you die I will be here alone without you Vlad, but if we both did it together it wouldn't be like what I just said."

**Vlad: "** How do you know it won't work Snow?" " Stop questioning what I do, I want you to be safe and if I do recover from it , then you can try to do it too."

**Snow:** " That's not my point Vlad, what I want is to be human again I want to feel what a human feels, I want to have sex in human form." ( As Snow said that, she blushed)

**Vlad: **" I know.. ( Vlad sighed, he pulled Snow into her arms and started kissing her neck down to her nipples)

**Snow: " **I want to make love to you Vlad"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

_**Meanwhile: **Vikas was walking from the house that Otis lives in and has a grin on his face. he thinks to himself: " If I could rid Vlad and Snow maybe I can rule the world." _

**Later on: **_Snow and Vlad are at the School at 9:00 pm, as they surveyed their surroundings, they came to a conclusion that they were alone enough to talk to each other secretly._

**Snow: **" Can't you read Vikas's mind to see why he won't help you?" ( Looking at Vlad sadly, Snow was all out of ideas)

**Vlad: **" I can't, they blocked their minds, and what use is it if I could read their minds, it only leads to problems you know that."

**Snow: **" I know, Snow said sadly, I just can't believe we can never have a family if we stay like this."

( Vlad looks around the building and started to cry)

**Vlad: **" I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" ( Vlad started crying more loudly) " I really want to be with you till the day I die, but is it worth it not having a family, NO IT"S NOT! I DON"T WANT TO LOSE YOU SNOW! I JUST CAN"T.

( Snow locked her arms around Vlad and started crying with him)

**Snow: **" If we have to die trying to be Humans, we will die together! ( As Snow said that she stood up and took Vlad' s arm and pulled him up to his feet, still recovering from crying Vlad wiped his face full of tears)

**Vlad: **" Okay!"

**Snow: ****" **Now get up and fight this battle with me even if it kills me to do this but, we may need to kill Vikas he knows too much."

**Snow: **" I know it seems crazy but we need to."

**Vlad: **" You have a plan?"

**Snow: " **Not exactly I was hoping you would." ( Snow looked at Vlad questionably)

**Vlad: **" I do, but it we need to find my father first."

**Snow: **" Okay."

**Please review if you want me to continue this, it would be nice.**


End file.
